Inusuales Circunstancias
by Druella Greengrass
Summary: Formas de conocer a alguien son diversas, pero a PERSONAS y Malfoy no estaba en ese grupo…Hermione y Draco se verán envueltos en una aventura singular, un viaje en el tiempo que les traerá mas de una sorpresa. DrHr
1. Inusuales Circunstancias

Hermione corria por el angosto pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts, un nuevo año comenzaba y todo parecia ir de maravillas

**Que tal mis chicas y chicos . aquí una nueva historia para deleitarles ajaj, espero de verdad que les guste. Se me ocurrió el otro día n ose porque jajja. En fin besitos a todas y espero recibir algunos rr xD**

**DaniiBlack**

**Sumary: **Formas de conocer a alguien son diversas, pero a PERSONAS y Malfoy no estaba en ese grupo…Hermione y Draco se verán envueltos en una aventura singular, un viaje en el tiempo que les traerá mas de una sorpresa.

**Inusuales circunstancias**

Hermione corría por el angosto pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts, un nuevo año comenzaba y todo parecía ir de maravillas. A pesar de que Dumbledore había fallecido, hacia un año, todo parecía no haber sido tan terrible, si bien el aprecio a aquel anciano hombre que podía sacar una sonrisa solo con su presencia, o que con solo saber que existía el aire de admiración llenaba el ambiente, era existente, los ánimos del trío de Hogwarts no estaban para nada derrotados.

A pesar de todo, el hecho de que un simple cuadro como podría ser visto por cualquier persona había demostrado cuan significativo era.

_Volviendo a lo anterior_, la castaña corría por aquel pasillo, abrió de golpe una de las puertas de los últimos vagones y con una sonrisa escucho.

-¿Qué haces sangre sucia? –miro y vio de quien se trataba, la pesada de Pansy Parkinson sentada sobre las piernas de la persona que mas odiaba le había recibido con una "agradable" bienvenida

-Acaso no ves-pregunto sarcástica, esas serpientes sacaban su peor parte- veo como eres utilizada por tu compañero de casa. Viendo precisamente lo que una señorita no debe hacer-dijo a la defensiva.

-Pues para tu información Granger…-comenzó a decir Pansy pero Draco la miro con su característica sonrisa despectiva.

-Tranquila Pansy…no gastes tus palabras- la morena sonrió y levantando disimuladamente su mano derecha un hermoso anillo se vislumbraba. Aunque más que el anillo en si, una piedra preciosa lo opacaba todo y como una pequeña pero notable "M" se podía visualizar mostraba y le contaba a la leona la verdad.

-¡Oh!-dijo fingiendo sorpresa Hermione-otro sucia mezcla de serpientes-dijo con asco- Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia y cerro la puerta en sus narices dejándole mas que mosqueada. Pero ante todo era Prefecta y no dejaría que unos Slytherin le hicieran perder la compostura. Camino hasta el siguiente vagón conteniendo al calma y respirando tranquilamente para que nadie sufriera los estragos que aquellas "Personas" habían causado en solo unos segundos de conversación.

Al abrir el siguiente vagón vio a sus amigos. Harry, Ron y Luna que estaban allí.

-creímos que te habías perdido-dijo Luna sonriendo, la castaña bufo por la ironía y se sentó a su lado.

-que ocurrió, porque tardaste en llegar, casi pensamos que te quedarías abajo-dijo Ron y ella alzo las cejas.

-ocurrió que me quede dormida-Harry le miro y luego comento.

-bromeas.

-no, mis padres se han ido a Francia y yo me e quedado sola-dijo apesumbrada-el caso es que no se que me paso y cuando mire la hora se me había pasado.

-Hermione sabes que es peligroso-dijo Harry serio. A pesar de que todos estaban tratando o aparentando tranquilidad Harry se había puesto un poco mas preocupado por sus amigos. Más posesivo.

-Tranquilo Harry, yo se me defender-comento sonriendo para tranquilizarle aunque sabia que no lo lograría. Miro a Ron y le saco la lengua, se estaba burlando.

-que sigue luego el beso-pregunto riendo, Luna le pateo-¡¡OUCHH!! ¿que hice?-la rubia rodó los ojos.

-Ron, yo solo…

-me preocupo porque es mi amiga-termino de decir Ron, se sabia el cuento de memoria. Ahora que estaban en su último curso se aprovecharía como alguna vez hicieron sus hermanos con él. EL pelirrojo vio que Hermione agregaría algo por lo que le dijo.-Tranquila Hermione, solo era una broma, se cuanto se quieren-dijo finalmente malicioso.

Los chicos rodaron los ojos, mas sabían que solo bromeaba. Aunque era algo que tan falso no era. Porque si, Harry estaba tomando mas atención en la castaña y eso era mas que evidente, sobretodo para cierta pelirroja que llevaba unos cuantos años esperándole.

Siguieron el camino conversando entre ellos. Sabían que era un peligro que volvieran pero Molly ya había hecho ciertos planes para el supuesto caso de que tuvieran que retirarse, solo debían llegar al despacho del Dumbledore, aunque actualmente seria de McGonagall. Y de allí se irían para estar a salvo.

Hermione miraba por la ventana, todo lo que había pensada al principio estaba cambiando. Estaban llegando a Hogwarts y la nostalgia volvía, nunca fue tan cercana a Dumbledore como Harry pero le tenia mucho aprecio, siempre había confiado plenamente en él y le parecía tan raro no volver a ver su jovial sonrisa cuando veía a los niños de primero sentarse con temor y colocarse el sombrero seleccionador.

-¡Hermione!-la castaña salto asustada y miro a su amigo de la cicatriz, no se había dado cuenta de cómo paso el tiempo, Harry con su túnica del colegio le miraba preocupado-¿estas bien?-le pregunto curioso

-si, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos-contesto sonriente, el moreno sonrió aliviado.

-Pues debes cambiarte que ya estamos por llegar, voy fuera y lo haces-le dijo, ella asintio y vio que ni Ron ni Luna estaban ahí.

Saco su baúl, y su uniforme era lo que estaba sobre toda su ropa y libros. No la habían citado a ninguna reunión, o quizás Ron había decidido ir, no le importo, por primera vez no estaba interesada en ese tipo de situaciones.

Se vistió lentamente, aun pensando en lo que seria su último año en el colegio, solo si Merlín lo quería claro. Ya que ahora sin la protección del mejor mago que existió no sabía cuan seguros estaban.

Limpio la tímida lagrima que quiso salir de su ojo izquierdo, no lloraría, había aprendido a ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Pensó en sus padres, había mentido a sus amigos para no preocúpales, quizás mas adelante les contaría la verdad. Les había modificado su memoria, a sus padres, para que creyeran que no tenían hija y los había dejado viviendo en Francia. No quería que les pasara nada y luego de la guerra todo seria más fácil, los buscaría y les contaría toda la verdad, todo eso seria claro si es que sobrevivían. Pero tenía la plena confianza en Harry, y estaba más que dispuesta a dar su vida si fuera necesario por ayudarle, si no vivía tenía que tratar de que sus padres pudieran hacerlo en buenas condiciones.

Abrió la puerta del vagón y vio a Harry conversando con Ginny, sintió como su corazón se apretaba despacio al verlo tan contento hablar con aquella pelirroja, que por cierto era su mejor amiga. Suspiro, dispuesta a dejarles a solas. Primero que todo había una amistad de por medio y esos celos que sentía solo podían ser de hermanos, porque quería demasiado a Harry.

Hermione bufo, sabía que no era asi, pero por lo menos trataba de auto convencerse de eso. Los miro y sonrió triste, Ginny llevaba años enamorada de su mejor amigo y ella no era quien para tratar siquiera de querer de esa forma a Harry.

-A quien espías sangre sucia-le susurro en su oído una voz mas que conocida por ella.

-No espió a nadie Malfoy-contesto ella separándose como si fuera repelente-a diferencia de otras personas- Miro a Malfoy con odio, sabía que Harry y Ginny de seguro les estaban mirando, justo lo que no quería. Lo único que deseaba es que de una vez por todas se ligaran y asi ella poder olvidar aquel sentimiento que solo comenzaba a nacer.

-Pues hace rato no parecía lo mismo-contesto alzando una ceja Parkinson que salio recién del vagón, con su perfecta presencia, para disgusto de la castaña.

-No pienses tanto Parkinson que no podrás seguir peinándote con aquella única neurona que posees-dijo sarcástica. Si hubiera visto al rubio, se habría dado cuenta de que sonrió con aquel comentario.

-Déjala Malfoy-Harry había aparecido en la acción y eso solo podía traer como consecuencia una pelea, volteo a verlo para tranquilizarle, pero Malfoy se le adelanto.

-¡oh! El elegido a aparecido a defender a su manada-dijo con burla.

-¿Manada?-dijo Pansy

-grupo de animales de la misma especie –dijo Hermione dándole la definición, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-no lo decía por no saber Sabelotodo, aunque claro, debes aprovechar que hasta los diccionarios te los sabes de memoria. Es lo que se llama sutilmente como "No tener vida propia"-dijo burlona.

-No, se llama interacción de neuronas, o para personas mas inteligentes Sinapsis.

-Maldita…-iba a decir más pero el rubio la detuvo

-no pierdas la compostura Pansy, solo es una Sangre sucia-dijo despectivamente Malfoy.

-Maldito Hurón-le espeto Harry

-Harry, vamos no quiero peleas-le pidió Hermione en un susurro.

-_Expelliarmus-_ Hermione escucho que Malfoy grito y volteo rápidamente apuntando con su varita, mas solo un balbuceo salio de sus labios y una luz le llego de golpe obligándole a cerrar los ojos.

Cayo en el frió suelo del tren con un cuerpo encima.

-Estupida Granger-le reprendió la voz de Malfoy, quien se movía de estar encima de ella.

-Pesas una tonelada Hurón-se quejo la castaña empujándole, abrió los ojos lentamente y se levanto.

Volteo hacia Harry pero este no estaba. Miro al frente y no había nadie en aquel pasillo, excepto Malfoy y ella. Arrugo el ceño, hace solo unos segundos habían estado discutiendo todos ahí, imposible que el Slytherin hiciera un hechizo tan poderoso como para mandarlos a tan lejos que ni se veían.

-¡Pansy donde estas!-grito el rubio y abrió la puerta del vagón donde horas atrás los había encontrado in fraganti. Pero no estaba ahí, una chica pelirroja estaba ahí. Se le hacia extrañamente conocida, pero no recordaba quien era. Malfoy bufo al verla ahí.-¡Quien rayos eres tu!-le espeto

-no jovencito quien es usted para hablarme asi, acaso no sabes que puedo quitarte puntos.-Draco alzo una ceja y comenzó a reír.

-te intentan quitar el puesto Granger-dijo burlón, miro a la chica y su túnica de Gryffindor le hizo abrir los ojos asustada, esa chapita de prefecta no podía ser copiada, era imposible y aquellos ojos verde esmeralda no podían ser de otra persona. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo cerro con un hechizo.-que ocurre Granger, ¿Envidia?-pregunto sarcástico.

-Malfoy esta insignia no puede ser imitada tiene un hechizo…

-Que bla bla bla-termino Draco

-Malfoy ella es prefecta de Gryffindor-dijo quejándose.

Diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos, pensaba Hermione mientras se quitaba la túnica y la corbata. Suspiro, sabia que la podían ayudar, no debía perder la clama, no lo haría todo estaba bien. Se quito el suéter y con un hechizo la dejo talmente de color plomo.

-estas demente-pregunto el rubiales y ella bufo.

-Malfoy quítate la túnica y la corbata-le ordeno-y el suéter déjalo como el mió.

-no gracias-contesto. De pronto la puerta del vago comenzó a batirse, al chica estaba golpeando, deshizo el hechizo.-

-Quienes son ustedes en mi vida les había visto-pregunto la pelirroja

-imposible que no nos conozcas-dijo Malfoy con soberbia, la castaña le golpeo y el estuvo a punto de devolverle el golpe pero lo que dijo la castaña le sorprendió.

-venimos de intercambio, de Salem-el ojigris estuvo a punto de reír.

-Pero miren quien esta aquí.

Dos chicos habían salido del vagón donde se supone estaban ellos antes de todo. Reconoció a uno de ellos, un parecido impresionante le hizo dar cuenta de quien se trataba.

-un momento-dijo Malfoy.

Hermione le miro, y por su expresión se dio cuenta de que había comprendido la situación, al parecer no era tan tonto. Y conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo. Tomo la mano de la castaña y la arrastro hasta el vagón donde habían unos chicos, a quienes expulso y cerro el vagón con un hechizo que la castaña jamás había oído..

-Si Malfoy, hemos viajado al pasado-Contesto antes de que preguntara, suspiro, estaba tranquila, por lo menos por fuera, sabia que Dumbledore podía hacer algo. Y esa idea le tranquilizaba.

-y lo dices tan campante, estupida sangre sucia-le dijo enojado-comenzó a caminar por el vagón.

-El director nos llevara de vuelta no te inquietes-le dijo tranquila-no sacamos nada con estresarnos, es obvio que Dumbledore nos ayudara.

-mas te vale, ¿como diablos lo hiciste? –le dijo nervioso. Siempre fue un miedoso y ahora no dejaba de serlo, quizás se escondía tras esa capa de superioridad pero su miedo nadie se lo quitaba.

El viaje se lo llevaron encerrados, si Hermione temía de algo era de cambiar las cosas, sabia que su sola presencia podría causar una catástrofe. Pero no pensaba demostrar miedo, no ahora que el rubiales se mostraba asi.

Todo el viaje fue en silencio y en cuanto llegaron se bajaron rápidamente esquivando a todo el mundo subiéndose a los carruajes sin nadie mas y seguir el camino al castillo.

Cuando pisaron tierra corrieron hasta la oficina del director, a pesar de que Malfoy se quedaba mirando algunas cosas, o para ser precisos chicas.

-me pagaras esto Granger-susurro en cuanto dieron con la contraseña.

-tu has sido quien me ataco

-tu fuiste la del extraño hechizo-ella bufo, nunca ganaría con ese joven asi que no dijo nada mas, entraron en el despacho del director y el con una sonrisa de cortesía les recibió. Tal como Hermione se lo imaginaba y recordaba, sintió la necesidad de acercarse a abrasarle, pero sabía que no podía. No frente al Slytherin.

-Podría cerrar la puerta señor-pidió con amabilidad el anciano y Malfoy alzo una ceja.

-yo no soy su…

-deja que yo voy-le dijo ella irritada. Ni siquiera por una situación de esta magnitud cambiaba su patética forma de ser.

-gracias señorita-dijo el anciano-no quiero ser descortés pero si mi memoria no me falla yo jamás les había visto.-dijo con parsimonia ella nerviosa se sentó frente a él

-vera profesor, lo que ocurre es que estábamos en el vagón y yo siempre suelo ser tranquila y buena para los hechizos sin ser egocéntrica-aclaro-entoncesestabaconunosamigosycreoque- había comenzado a hablar rápidamente, solía pasarle cuando estaba nerviosa.

-venimos del futuro-dijo simplemente Malfoy, quien parecía haberse tranquilizado.-el anciano les miro tratando de averiguar si decían la verdad.

-Pues espero que sea una broma de mal gusto-dijo de pronto y ella mordió su labio inferior para contestar.

-no, es verdad Profesor, venimos del 200..

-no no no-Dijo el anciano levantándose pero con tranquilidad.-miro por los vitrales y no dijo nada.

-Director sabemos que fue una irresponsabilidad nuestra, pero prometo respetar a este …chico-termino con la palabra que encontró más adecuada-se que puede devolvernos, usted solo hágalo.-pidió. Aunque a última hora unas dudas habían invadido su cabeza.

-siento decirlo pero no puedo hacer tal cosa señorita

-¡Que!-exclamo la castaña levantándose de golpe al escuchar la respuesta. Eso precisamente n ose lo esperaba, debía saber hacer algo. Tenia que hacer algo . ¿Qué haría ella con Malfoy en el pasado?


	2. Casa nueva, actitud nueva

Hermione estaba sentada frente a la mesa del director sin expresión alguna, Malfoy se paseaba de un lugar a otro disgustado

Besitos a todas ustedes guapas y a las que me dejaron rr un abrazo también …gracias chicas

**PatsyBlack****  
****LadyBlacky****  
****patricilla21**

**Capitulo 2, "CASA NUEVA, ACTITUD NUEVA"**

Hermione estaba sentada frente a la mesa del director sin expresión alguna, Malfoy se paseaba de un lugar a otro disgustado. Como león enjaulado.

-¡Usted debe hacer algo!-exclamo de pronto el rubio- no por nada todos piensan en que es el mejor mago.-luego soltó una risa irónica, Dumbledore le miro seriamente.- parece que solo eran habladurías

-señor…-y dejo al aire para que se presentara sin mayor detalle.

-Malfoy-contesto brusco el Slytherin

-Señor Malfoy, yo no me considero el mejor mago-anuncio el anciano y Hermione le miro con ganas de llorar, todo en su vida salio mal, todo desde que conoció la magia.-ahora tendremos que ver que haremos-dijo tranquilo-nadie debe enterarse de donde vienen ¿Escucharon? Nadie-repitió.

-Señor yo… si usted me permite yo puedo ayudar a buscar alguna salida en la biblioteca, con un pase para el sector prohibido seria mejor-anuncio sin prestar del todo atención la castaña.

-Granger deja a tus libros en paz-le reto el rubio. Y Ella se levanto enojada y le espeto

-¡Si no dirás nada que sea para ayudar cállate! –le grito y el ojigris no supo que contestar. Por lo que bufo y se fue a sentar.

El director les miraba con una sonrisa, se sentía culpable de no poder ayudarles pero que mas podía hacer en ese momento. Su carácter le decía que al "mal tiempo, buena cara".

Luego de un rato de silencio hablo nuevamente.

-Me comprometo a hacer todo lo posible por mandarlos de vuelta-dijo mirando a la castaña que aun seguía de pie-no puedo dejarles encerrados ya que no por nada viajaron al pasado

-claro es que esta… no sabe hacer un hechizo-la castaña le miro con odio cuando Draco pronuncio eso.

-que se supone que pasara ahora-pregunto Hermione resignada a acatar lo que quisiera decir el director.

-les escogeremos una casa y harán su vida de estudiantes-dijo simplemente-les conseguiré una familia.-la castaña asintio-dirán que son hermanos

-ni al caso, ella no será mi hermana-negó Draco.

-pues si no quieren tendrán que decir que son compañeros y ustedes inventan el resto. Tendrán un pase para la biblioteca. Sus útiles estarán en sus respectivas casas. Aunque preferiría que estuvieran en la misma.

-Ni pienses que estaré en Gryffindor, eso ni soñando-se defendió el rubio antes de que dijera algo- en Hufflepuff hay muchos sosos y Ravenclaw son unos sin vida.

Hermione sentía que perdería los estribos, ese chico quería matarla de un disgusto. Ella tampoco estaría en Slytherin, la comerían viva si es que se enteraban que era hija de muggles. Miro sus manos intentando contener la calma. Era bastante exaltada y eso todos lo sabían, pero este no era un momento para ello y debía mostrarlo con su madurez.

-En el colegio siempre hemos atendido a nuestros invitados en Slytherin-Hermione miro a Dumbledore cuando dijo eso._ No podía hacerle tal cosa, como era posible. SI eran unos narcisistas, egocéntricos, testarudos y patéticos intentos de quien no debe ser nombrado. Son todos iguales. _

-no se diga mas, estaremos en esa casa-dijo el rubio antes de que la castaña pudiese decir algo mas. Mientras sonreía.

_Hermione piensa en lo positivo de esto, no conocerá tu sala común, evitaras que muchas personas se apesten de su presencia y además, no tendrá mayor conocimiento en caso de querer hacer alguna infantil broma a tus compañeros. En cambio tu si._ Pensó Hermione, al parecer funciono, porque una tímida sonrisa quiso aparecer en su rostro. Miro al profesor y sabía que seguramente el lo había comentado por algo. Le sonrió asintiendo.

-Pues espero que encontremos un modo de que esto se acabe pronto señores.- dijo mirándoles para dar fin a la conversación.-Diremos que la elección ya la hicimos, si el sombrero esta de acuerdo claro-Draco bufo y miro a la estantería donde el sombrero dijo

-si ellos lo desean será posible-dijo y Hermione sonrió de medio lado.

-Tendrán otros apellidos, los Malfoy salieron el año pasado del colegio asi que no puede tener ese apellido-Draco asintio-los nombres también deben cambiarlos, no queremos que en un futuro les reconozcan. Señorita Elizabeth y señor Edward

-patético-susurro Draco y la castaña le dio un codazo para que se callara.-¿y los

apellidos?

-usted será Goldenhall y usted –dijo mirando a la castaña-Blackwood, quizás ni si quiera les busquemos familia, dentro de unas semanas veremos eso.-Ahora, el alumno Snape les llevara a su sala común-dijo y ambos chicos se miraron un tanto sorprendidos, el primer da y ya veían a gente conocida desagradable.

A los minutos la puerta se abrió y por ella un chico pálido de cabello corto y negro les saludo inclinando solo un poco la cabeza sin decir nada. Igual de raro que en su epoca, pensó Hermione mientras se levantaba y tendía una de sus manos al director. Ya había llegado el momento de mezclarse con las serpientes, no seria agradable pero no tenia mas remedio. Se encamino hacia el muchacho pálido, pero recordó su uniforme como estaría. Disimuladamente se miro y vio que estaba arreglado y con adornos plata y verte. Nunca en su vida se imagino con ese uniforme, jamás. Y es que más que un sueño era una pesadilla.

-Buenos dias-le susurro un tanto tímida al chico, se le hacia tan raro hablar con él de tu a tu, esperaba que en ningún momento se le saliera un "Profesor" .

-Buenos dias-dijo con una voz un poco ronca y baja-Severus Snape-dijo luego presentándose. Y Hermione se lo pensó un poco, recordando como era que se llamaba ella. Y quizás un poco demasiado amable contesto

-Elizabeth Blackwood-de pronto el rubio llego a su lado y con la arrogancia que le caracterizaba alzo una de sus cejas como si viera lo mas patético de la vida. El pelinegro salio del despacho haciéndole una seña al director y bajo las escaleras. Hermione dispuesta a seguirle dio un paso adelante. Pero el rubio le apretó el brazo y la hizo detener-¡que te pasa idiota!-le espeto.

-Primero no soy idiota, aquí eres tú la que lo parece. Dos, eres una Slytherin, no debes ser tan amable, solo con los que conoces y sabes tienen un linaje limpio y si lo haces que sea solo en la sala común-la castaña escucho atenta, se estaba comportando como una tonta, ¿Por qué no pensó en los fríos idiotas de Slytherin de su tiempo? –tercero, ese cabello te lo debes alisar

-hey mi cabello es MI cabello-le recordó la castaña

-Mira Granger, yo solo te digo lo que debes hacer, o es que acaso aparte de mandar a las personas en el tiempo-dijo en el tono mas irónico que nunca le haba escuchado-no sabes agradecer el gesto de buena voluntad que tengo para enseñarte- Esta de más pronunciar siquiera el tono en el que le siguió hablando. La ojimiel le miro la corbata, la traía puesta y como siempre lucia demasiado elegante con ese uniforme. Y ella ni en un millón de años podría verse asi ni con el mejor traje.-cuarto, tu suéter y tu corbata están ahí despistada.-y sin decir nada mas bajo las escaleras dejándole sola.

Miro al director que sonreía con lastima a la chica, Hermione se acerco a su escritorio y desdoblo el suéter en silencio, se coloco la corbata y maldijo en su interior a Malfoy. Ya estaba harta de él, como para también tener que soportar a toda esa banda de personas que pretenden verse como los mejores cuando no lo son. _Cuenta hasta diez Hermione, ¡no! Hasta mil. Será la única forma de poder soportar a Malfoy. La única.._

-La creo lo suficientemente inteligente y eso me lo ha demostrado en los pocos minutos que hemos compartido-dijo el directo haciéndole levantar la mirada- con gusto al hubiera mandado a alguna de las otras tres casas, pero necesito que vigile al chico-ella asintio.

-no se preocupe, que ya lo haré-se coloco el suéter y avanzo hasta la salida- hasta pronto-y bajo rápidamente los escalones hacia el pasillo.

Pensó en sus amigos, no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, si volvía ellos ni se darían cuenta de que había pasado y solo preguntaría porque había cambiado de lugar. Entonces se detuvo. ¿Dónde había caído en el tren? Debía recordarlo si llegaban a volver, y caloro que lo harían. Miro su reflejo en una de las armaduras, su cabello rizado no tenia nada malo, pero su rostro daba una imagen para nada de una serpiente frívola y manipuladora. Suspiro, y miro al frente ahí estaba el perfecto de Malfoy. ¿Por qué era asi? ¿Por qué debía tener ese porte que a la mayoría asustaba? Excepto a ella claro, pero que la mayoría le incentivaba a respetarla. Bufo. Lo odiaba, claro que lo odiaba, si era el estupido y patético intento de su padre. ¿Para que ser igual que aquel estupido hombre? Un estupido Mortífago, eso seria seguramente en cuanto terminaran el colegio y ella tendría que luchar contra él, un compañero de curso, en una tonta guerra por un tonto mago que quería dominar el mundo. Bufo, el enojo aun no pasaba y el verlo ahí tan altanero no la relajaba.

De pronto un empujón la hizo despertar y no supo de donde salio pero solo pudo espetar.

-¡Cuidado idiota!-iba a disculparse pero no pudo decir nada, frente a ella un chico bastante guapo alzaba sus cejas con ironía. Pero con una coqueta sonrisa. Vio a Malfoy acercarse y sonreír con arrogancia.

-Creo que eras tu preciosa quien estaba parada como una estatua-dijo el muchacho, miro a su lado y vio a la copia de su amigo, James Potter con el seguramente Sirius Black.

-Pero si es nueva canuto-le dijo James y ella arrugo el ceño.

-Elizabeth-dijo la ronca voz de Draco quien se había unido a la conversación.-debemos irnos-comento y ella le miro y miro a los chicos con su túnica de Gryffindor, que daría ella por llevar esos colores.

-Voy-anuncio. Aguantando las ganas de insultarle en lugar de haberle tratado con tanto respeto.

-¿no se presentan?-pregunto el ojigris de túnica con adornos escarlata- Sirius Black y él es James Potter-dijo tendiendo su mano hacia delante, estaba levantando su mano la castaña para saludar, pero Malfoy al verla la tomo y la bajo sin soltarla-me parece bien, si nos disculpan-dijo con un poco de ironía volteando y colocando una de sus manos en la espalda de Hermione para hacerla avanzar sin siquiera saludar.

Hermione se separo de él y se acerco a paso apresurado a Snape quien caminaba rápidamente hacia el exterior. Continuo su paso y vio que Draco la alcanzaba APRA situarse por delante de ella y rodó los ojos. Siempre tratando de ganarle, algo imposible para él. Pero que mas daba, asi era Draco Malfoy. Siempre pretendiendo mostrarse mejor que los demás.

Salieron del colegio y se detuvieron frente al lago negro. ¿Su sala común fuera del castillo? Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Él chico dijo.

-"La perfección es parte de nosotros" – Egocéntricos, pensó Hermione.

Draco fue indiferente a la contraseña, en cuanto se abrió una escalera hacia abajo comenzaron a caminar con la castaña atrás. La chica estaba un tanto sorprendida. La sala común era muy distinta a la de Gryffindor, esta de por si sus colores la apagaban un poco dejándola con un ambiente frió. Sus sillones eran negros como de cuero, su alfombra era negra también, cubriendo el piso de madera. Una chimenea de color piedra tenia una hermosa llama de color verde, hasta eso cambiaban para que no les recordara seguramente a los gryffindor.

-Esta es la sala común-pronuncio Snape, varias chicas sentadas frente al fuego miraban a Draco descaradamente haciendo a Hermione pensar en lo popular que era entre sus con-géneros.-la escalera de la derecha es la de la habitación de las damas y al de la izquierda por su puesto es la de los varones. Había una puerta entre esas dos escaleras que le hizo dudar de que se trataba, iba a preguntar pero el rubio le fulmino con la mirada.-¿alguna pregunta? –Ninguno contesto.-bien, me parece-dijo luego entrando un poco mas en confianza. Subió las escaleras de los chicos y ambos le siguieron. Apunto una puerta y le señalo.-esta ser tu habitación-dijo mirando al rubio quien abrió la puerta y esta solo tenia dos camas, lo que le sorprendió a la castaña pero no dijo nada.-la de las chicas esta en el mismo nivel pero al otro lado, no hay nada mas. EN unos quince minutos es la cena de selección asi que no hagan nada que les demore.- Hermione no entendió que quiso decir y lo miro irse sin despedirse bajando las escaleras.

-¿que quiso decir?-pregunto curiosa, pero Malfoy ya había entrado en su habitación, ella abrió la puerta y entro también.

-Es obvio-comento-creen que somos prometidos-dijo encogiéndose mientras se tendía en su propia cama-pero no te preocupes no somos especialmente fieles-ella enrojeció

-hay que mostrarles que eso no es verdad-dijo ella y el rió con una carcajada.-no es gracioso.

-claro que si, y tranquila que no son lo suficientemente valientes como para preguntarnos.-se levanto y se encamino a la salida dejándole sola.

Bufo y se sentó en la cama del rubio. Debía ella ser la madura y soportar sus bromas si es que no quería que los descubrieron para que luego el director pensara en que se había equivocado con ella. Miro el lugar, en su antigua casa tenían muchas comas una sola habitación, lo que le hizo pensar en todos los privilegios y beneficios que Salazar les había impuesto, y todo por tener familia con magia. A los minutos llego el rubio nuevamente con un papel escrito y se lo entrego

-Ahí esta el hechizo para eso-dijo apuntando su cabello con la nariz arrugada-dura una semana contra el agua.

La castaña miro el papel y sacando su varita movió la varita como decía y pronuncio el hechizo estético. Sintió como el cabello dejo de pesar lo de siempre. Busco un espejo y se vio a si misma con el cabello liso, se veía mas alta y mas elegante. ¿Qué tenían con el pelo rizado?

-Ahora Granger-pronuncio el rubio sin tomarle importancia a su cambio-no debes sonreírle al mundo, hacer eso es como demorarle que pueden molestarte, hablarte, saludarte. Y si sonríes que sea un poco sarcástico. Ni aquí debes hacerlo. Supongo que sabes utilizar los cubierto-dijo con sorna y ella le miro con los entrecerrados con odio-es broma-dijo sin sentido del humor- en fin, sentarte derecha y nada de andar todo el día leyendo libros-dijo luego y la miro de pies a cabeza.-Con eso estará bien por ahora..-luego saco de su baúl, un baúl pro el que Hermione agradecería al director- los hombres siempre quieren sexo-dijo luego sonriendo malicioso y ella se sonrojo-pero tranquila que hay chicas mucho mas buenas que tu

-eres un imbécil- dijo la castaña un poco enojada.

-solo te estoy diciendo y se encogió de hombros despreocupado. Según Draco se veía mejor con el cabello rizado. Pero esas eran las reglas, él no había impuesto que el cabello liso era mas elegante.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno dijo nada, Hermione no había salido de la habitación porque para que negárselo ella misma, no sabia como serian sus nuevas compañera. "no debes ser tan amable, solo con los que conoces y sabes tienen un linaje limpio y si lo haces, solo en la sala común" eso había dicho el rubio hace unos minutos. Entonces eso quería decir que debía ser fría, como él. Debía actuar como la versión femenina de Draco Malfoy y eso le repugnaba y asustada. Recordó el rostro de Sirius y James. Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro inconscientemente. Que no daría Harry por haber sido él quien viajase, ella encantada le hubiera acompañado. Ya le extrañaba en un par de horas y le extraña y ver a su padre solo había hecho que lo recordara y que su corazón se acelerara.

Vio que Malfoy se levanto y ella también lo hizo. Bajo las escaleras y ella le siguió.

-el que estemos todo el día juntos solo hará que crean en lo que te mencione hace rato.- ella suspiro pero no dejo de seguirla, en su rostro puso una sonrisa sutil mientras seguía caminando. La sala común estaba con varios alumnos que les miraron en cuanto bajaron las escaleras. Vio al rubio poner una sonrisa de medio lado ególatra y ella se coloco seria.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo la voz de un chico-los nuevos, ¿Qué extraño que mis padres no se hayan enterado antes no? –se pregunto de pronto y una que otra chica rió como tonta. Hermione le miro y le intrigo quien era los ojos grises eran de los Black, no todos los tenían y por ello Malfoy los tenia.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?-pregunto de pronto Malfoy con sarcasmo, luego hizo un gesto como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo lo que le hizo sonreír-claro, se me olvidaba que hay personas que no tienen vida propia y su tiempo deben dedicarlo a la de los demás.-y Sonrió ante la mirada que había puesto él muchacho, las chicas se callaron y algunas miraron admiradas a Malfoy-Pero tranquilos que ya nos presentaran.-le dijo luego colocando su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione para que avanzara a la salida, ella lo hizo en seguida sin mencionar nada y ambos salieron del lugar.

-¿Ese era Regulus Black?- pregunto la castaña mientras caminaban al gran salón

-eso creo, si te diste cuenta él es su líder-dijo con burla.

-él tiene tu puesto-comento ella con una sonrisa casi sardónica

-es bueno que tu una Gryffindor lo admita-ella rodó los ojos y suyo caminando, se suponía que no sabían donde quedaba por lo que pregunto mas que anda por actuación a alguna chica.

En cuanto llegaron al Gran salón por instinto miro a su antigua mesa con una sonrisa triste, mientras Draco avanzaba a la mesa de las serpientes, donde ella se sentó a su lado. Parecía un poco mas maduro, aun no recurría al "Sangre sucia" pero no por ello bajara la guardia. Desde su mesa podían distinguirse los merodeadores y Lily Evans, que eran los únicos que ella conocía o mas bien que podía distinguir.

Cuando todos estaban sentados las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a un montón de niños pequeños. Sonrió como si vera a las criaturas mas tiernas, y recibió un codazo

-¡Ouch!-dijo y algunos de sus compañeros le miraron, ella fingió indiferencia y pateo por debajo a Draco.

La selección se hizo como era normal. Y en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados el bullicio se callo cuando el director se levanto y alzo las manos en señal de silencio

-Alumnos-dijo con voz ronca y amplificada-espero que hayan tenido unas agradables vacaciones, porque yo los extrañe a cada uno-dijo sonriendo y varios rieron- En fin, un nuevo año de clases comienza y espero sea mejor que el anterior-dijo luego-este año no estamos solo con nuevos alumnos de primero sino que también teneos dos de séptimo año, ellos ingresaron a la casa de Slytherin, pónganse de pie muchachos-dijo y ambos se levantaron lentamente.- La señorita Elizabeth BlackWood y el señor Edward Goldenhall-todos les miraron y Hermione podía jurar que estaba sonrojada. Mas el rubio tenia una sonrisa arrogante.

Se sentaron luego bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, algunas con curiosidad, aunque mas que nada al que miraban era a él

**Fin capi, besitos y espero tener mas rr u.u**

**DaniiBlack**


	3. Siempre puede salir peor

Todo era bastante extraño, de un momento a otro los de la mesa de Gryffindor se levantaron y comenzaron a lanzar comida

Se que demore, u.u y se que no merezco ni un hola en un rr. Pero bueno, no me excusare porque no puedo. A sido falta mia y pido disculpas

**Capitulo 3: "Siempre puede salir peor"**

Todo era bastante extraño, de un momento a otro los de la mesa de Gryffindor se levantaron y comenzaron a lanzar comida. Un tomate parecía venir en su dirección y …

-¡Boo!-Hermione abrió los ojos, frente a ella el rostro de Malfoy sonriente le miraba alzando una ceja.- Creo que ya has dormido suficiente-¿Dormido ella? Pero si hace unos segundos estaba en la presentación del gran comedor. Hermione no podía creer la clase de sueño que tenia. Se miro esperanzada de ver otra túnica en ella, pero no. Solo a ella le podía pasar que su sueño no fuese perfecto. La perfecta túnica negra con adornos verdes y grises fue lo único que vio. Habría bufado pero se sentía realmente mal. Ella en el pasado, pero eso no era lo peor. Con Malfoy.

Hermione miro a Draco y negó, lo alejo con su brazo y se encamino al baño. O al que suponía lo era. Por suerte si. Cerro la puerta suavemente hasta con deseos de llorar, no era la chica dura que todos creían. Esto se le hacia mas difícil que nunca, la separación con sus padres primero, y ahora la de sus amigos reemplazada por la de Malfoy. ¡Nada podía salir peor! Absolutamente nada. Un suspiro entrecortado salio de sus labios mientras se miraba en el espejo. Deseaba tanto volver a tener 10 años y no saber nada de la magia, que nunca hubiera conocido Hogwarts.

-Pero que egoísta eres Hermione-susurro mojándose luego la cara. Sus amigos eran una razón suficiente para soportar todo lo que hacia. Además, no todos los dias tienes de mejor amigo a un chico famoso. Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de mione mientras pensaba en que hubiera pasado si no hubiese viajado en el tiempo.

Ya podía imaginarlo. Ella corriendo por los terrenos de Hogwarts y Harry esperándole con una rosa azul en sus manos, y esa cariñosa sonrisa que era dirigida para ella, solo para ella. Mas allá se podía ver a Ginny enojada. Se acerca Hermione a Harry, un beso, próximo un beso y…

-¿Qué rayos tanto haces?-un grito le quita de su maravilloso sueño, Malfoy igual a realidad.

Salio lentamente del baño y Malfoy le recibo con su típica mueca Slytherin, una mueca que ella debía practicar, volvió al baño y trato de imitarla, pero le salía tan patéticamente mal.

-¿Cómo haces eso?-pregunto curiosa. Y él alzo una ceja sin entender de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Ser perfecto? Se nace asi-dijo burlón y ella rodó los ojos.

-el poner esa cara tan borrosa, tan de pesado-corrigió y el rió-¿me lo dirás o no?

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto sin creerlo del todo. Hermione hizo un gesto de que claro que era verdad-En fin, nos tenemos que ir, vamos cinco minutos tarde-

-¡Que! –dijo algo exaltada, se coloco los zapatos y se encamino a la puerta de salida casi corriendo. Draco le detuvo por el brazo y ella volteó a verlo enfadada. Y cayó en la cuenta de que claro, él quería que mantuvieran la compostura.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente, en su sueño ¿Por qué había sido un sueño cierto? El caso es que en su sueño al bajar las escaleras se encontraban con un grupo de chicos, pero al bajar no había nadie. Nadie en la elegante sala común de Slytherin. Se detuvo a mirar solo por si acaso.

-¿Qué miras?-pregunto la ronca voz de Malfoy a sus espalda y ella negó, siguió caminando a la salida, sin creerse aun que fuera un tonto sueño.

La llegada al castillo desde el lago fue larguísima. No se imaginaba que ahí estuviera la sala común de las serpientes, decidió olvidarlo. Que decir del camino hasta el gran comedor, nunca en su vida había visto los pasillos tan vacíos. ¿Por qué Malfoy quería que llegaran tarde? Era realmente fastidioso ese chico.

Le miro de reojo mientras caminaba a su lado, silencioso con esa pose tan elegante que ya conocía. Esa sonrisa burlona que tanto detestaba pero que debía aprender. Enderezo su espalda mientras caminaba.

No se había ni dado cuenta cuando estaban frente a las puertas del Gran salón, sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban, Draco le miro y alzo una ceja, saco su varita, golpeo la columna de mione suavemente para que estuviera bien parada y con un movimiento de su varita las puertas se abrieron interrumpiendo algo que decía el director. Todos voltearon a ellos y ella casi sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y el calor las invadía.

-Te odio- le susurro entre dientes fingiendo una sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia la mesa de Slytherin y él le contesto

-Y yo a ti querida- contuvo un bufido y cuando llegaron a la mesa de las serpientes el chico de su sueño Regulus, le hizo un espacio para que se sentaran. Con una sonrisa ¿coqueta?

-Como les decía alumnos, antes de la tal creativa entrada, el bosque y séptimo piso prohibido para los alumnos, así como la torre de los profesores-todos les miraban y eso le ponía nerviosa-Como veo que os llaman tanto la atención les presentar a los nuevos alumnos que vienen de Salem, ellos son el señor Edward y la señorita Elizabeth –se levantaron ante la seña de Dumbledore- Son los hermanos BlackWood y cursan séptimo curso- ¿Hermanos? Habían quedado en otra cosa, se miraron entre si sin mostrar sorpresa pero cada uno maldiciendo internamente al director.

Todos mas conformes dejaron de mirarles y miraron al director.

Hermione suspiro sin prestar atención al resto. Claro, siempre había algo peor. Prometía no volver a decir que nada podría salir peor . Ahora si que debería comportarse igual a Malfoy, ser una persona egocéntrica, cruel y narcisista. Humillar a los que tenían su propia sangre, como una vez él había hecho.

-Hogwarts no es tan malo- dijo una voz a su lado y ella volteo a ver, se trataba de una chica de cabello rubio y ojos grises, como ¿Malfoy?

-Porque dices eso- pregunto curiosa.

-Por la cara que traes- Hermione volteo a ver a Draco, él las observaba de reojo- Soy Narcissa Black- Eso si que no se lo hubiera creído, ella hablándole amistosamente. Debía estar soñando nuevamente. Hermione le sonrió cortes, ni siendo muy amigable o algo. Como Malfoy había dicho.

-Es extraño solo eso-anuncio luego y la rubia asintió. Era el prototipo femenino de belleza que no se opacaría con nada. Era alta, delgada de cabello largo y rasgos finos. Se notaba que era de alta clase. Se sintió tan insignificante a su lado.

Draco por su lado, miraba extrañado, era raro ver a su madre conversando con Granger, y es que si supiera que era una sangre sucia se llevaría un susto de espanto. Aun así era grato verle, era tan bonita como lo era como madre. Si, podía sonar enredado pero era lo que pasaba por su cabeza ahora mismo.

La cena termino, paso muy larga y al finalizar se comenzaron a dispersar todos los alumnos, vio a Hermione esperándole en la entrada y se acerco a ella. Finalmente era su única compañía _por ahora_.

Hermione vio llegar a Draco iba a decirle algo pero este paso de largo prácticamente ignorándole, negó y le siguió. Estaba a unos pasos cuando una voz le hizo mirar a otro lado.

-Así que Elizabeth-Sirius, ahí estaba con su radiante tunica y presencia. Hermione miro tentada a reír, pero el mero hecho de recordar como era su fin le hacia sentir escalofríos. Además verlo hacia que se sintiera cerca de Harry. Es cierto que era James quien mas se parecía a el chico de la cicatriz, pero era Sirius quien mas lo paso con él y era de quien su mejor amigo mas tenia recuerdos.

-¿si?-Pregunto estúpidamente. Verlo en cierta forma le ponía nerviosa.

-Soy Sirius Black-Comento mostrando su mano para que la estrechase. Y ella sonriendo la tomo.

-Me parece bien-Sirius tomo su mano y la beso como un verdadero caballero.

-Y el sobre protector de tu hermano- pregunto curioso luego arrugo el ceño y dijo-creí verte con el cabello rizado-

-¿rizado?-Con lo mala que era para mentir Hermione, soltó rápidamente su mano y trato de decir-debes haberme confundido con alguien-

-puede ser- No era una cosa estupida, ya que normalmente confundía a las chicas. Eran tantas con las que había estado que realmente confundían. Sirius sonrío y la miro de arriba abajo.

-Elizabeth este Gryffindor te molesta- la voz ronca de otro chico la interrumpió. Volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se llevo una sorpresa.

-Hermanito tranquilo, ¡tanta hostilidad hombre!- Exclamo Sirius sonriendo de medio lado a Regulus.

-Oh no, no pasa nada- comento Hermione casi en susurro. Mas atrás vio a Narcissa mirando extrañada, le hizo unas señas a la castaña para que se cercara.

-lo ves pequeño Regulus, ¿acaso te gusta la nueva?-pregunto con burla a su hermano y Regulus se acerco para golpearlo pero Hermione le detuvo.

-No le hagas caso-

-Pero si esta molestando-exclamo el menor de los Black

-Yo estaba hablando con él, déjennos-Le pidió y el tras mirarla con algo de resentimiento se fue. Con Narcisa detrás.

-Si que le gustas- se burlo el ojigris y Hermione le miro con irritación-¡¿Que?!-se quejo y ella negó. Volteo a los pasillos y comenzó a caminar a su sala común. Le molestaba que fueran así, ¿así era Sirius de joven? Si que era un pesado. Lo sentía cerca seguirla mas no volteo a ver jamás. Hasta que este la tomo de la cintura y la arrincono en la pared sujetándole las muñecas luego con delicadeza.

-Lo siento me he comportado como un idiota-A Hermione se le erizo la piel al tenerlo tan cerca y al sentir como su aliento mentolado rozaba su rostro.

-Me…tengo…que-_Hermione que haces idiota,_ pensó la castaña sin poder articular una palabra.

-¡Idiota que haces!- Miro mas atrás y ahí estaba Malfoy con una cara de pocos amigos. Sirius la soltó de inmediato y alzo una ceja desafiante.

-Nada que te aporte-

-Es mi hermana-

-Vale, vale- Sirius volteo a ver a Hermione y le sonrío. Se acerco a su mejilla dándole un beso que le hizo sonreír tontamente y susurro-Nos vemos preciosa- Se alejo por los pasillo y ella le quedo mirando. De pronto escucho unos pasos y se acordó del huron. ¿Estaba enfadado?

-Yo no hice nada-

-Nadie te lo reclama- Era cierto, no le había dicho nada. Además tampoco querría que su falso apellido se ensuciara. Rodó los ojos y camino en silencio. Sin decir nada, solo oyendo como sus pasos resonaban.

Era extraño. Se había comportado como una verdadera Lavander ahí, aunque una cosa era clara. Solo era la impresión de ver a Sirius joven, sin el cabello largo, aspecto denigrante. En su lugar con un cabello perfecto y brillante, unos hipnotizantes ojos grises, unos labios perfectos y… ¿Qué piensas Hermione? Sacudió su cabeza borrando sus pensamientos. Solo llevaban una noche en el castillo no tenia porque pensar eso. No debía.

Malfoy por su parte no pensaba tener una mala reputación aquí, menos aun enfrente de su madre. Granger y su coquetería empedernida y falta de cariño lo estaba arruinando, como siempre. No sabia hacer nada bueno. O eso era lo que creía Draco, quien seguía caminando con su mismo aire altanero hasta su sala común.

-¿Estas enojado?- Pregunto de pronto la castaña aburrida de tanto silencio

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- pregunto de vuelta con indiferencia. Ella Bufo.

-Si quieres podríamos decir que soy adoptada y por ello somos tan diferentes. Así nadie criticara tu reputación-

-Eso seria peor- ¿No podía decir una frase más larga? Hermione quedo en silencio y vanazo hasta la sala común sin decir una palabra mas.

**DaniiBlack**


	4. genial, una fiesta

Fastidio, fastidio, fastido

Gracias por sus rr y su paciencia

**Capitulo 4: GENIAL, UNA FIESTA**

Fastidio, fastidio, fastidio. No había otra palabra para expresar lo que en ese momento sentía Hermione. El día anterior cuando llegaron a la sala común Malfoy la ignoro todo el reverendo camino, incluso cuando ella iba a decir algo él se apresuro en subir las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de chicos, increíble lo que un cabello rubio y liso podía significar en esa casa, ¡ya lo miraban con respeto! Las chicas lo siguieron con la mirada y luego la habían mirado a ella quien había terminado colocando de esas muecas con cara de asco que parece como si estuvieras oliendo mierda.

Hoy era un nuevo día, quizás todo seria mejor, quizás… Como odiaba a veces ser tan ingenua, esto no podría ser jamás mejor, lejos de sus amigos, en otra época y para ser peor con el huron rebotador. Un suspiro salio de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta en su habitación.

-Y eso-pregunto la voz burlona de una chica de cabello moreno, mientras con su varita secaba su cabello.

-que te importa- fue lo único que dijo Hermione, mostrando hostilidad, esto de estar enfadada y deprimida le ayudaba en su papel de hermana-amargada-del-amargado-Malfoy.

-Es cierto no me importa- contesto ella luego de mirarla como si no valiera nada. Hermione se vio tentada a disculparse y es que su buena educación le obligaba a eso, pero lo reprimió. Le recordaba a…

-Bellatrix…- susurro y la chica volteo a verla otra vez con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Black para ti- anuncio volviendo a lo suyo. Hermione sintió repulsión y decidió bajar a la sala central de la sala común, si seguía un segundo mas ahí, seguramente acabaría muerta o aun peor en Azkaban.

Increíble, esto de verla sin esas ojeras y esa cara de loca era extraño. su piel era lisa y podría jurar que hasta suave, ahora podía ver que todos los Black tenían la misma belleza pero representada de diferentes formas.

Cuando bajo el último escalón la sala estaba vacía, no había ningún alumno ahí lo que fue aun mas raro. Salio pesadamente por entrada y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Sentía como las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos y como su sonrisa quería curvarse. Entero sus uñas en su palma y se detuvo en las escaleras las miro recordando algunos episodios de su vida y las subió. Llego hasta el séptimo piso y ahí se quedo, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en a muralla.

"Solo serán unos días, Dumbledore encontrara la forma de sacarnos" pensó intentando animarse. Cerro los ojos recordando las veces que había subido ahí con los chicos, con Harry. Un sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-eso debe ser realmente bueno como para que coloques esa cara-dijo una voz familiar. No se había dado cuenta que había llegado alguien a su lado. Abrió los ojos y le miro, era James. Se suponía no debía hablar con los Gryffindor, que no debía hacerlo, pero..."al demonio con las reglas de Malfoy" pensó y le sonrío al moreno idéntico a Harry.

-lo era- contesto mirando al frente luego de mostrarle una mirada significativa.

Silencio, fueron varios minutos de solo silencio, ninguno agrego nada, Hermione por no saber y James por estar en la misma situación. La castaña le miro de reojo y sonrío.

-que te trae por acá- pregunto sin pensarlo demasiado, el pelinegro le miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Mi novia esta idiota- dijo para soltar una risa de carácter varonil, solo en apariencia se parecía a Harry, ya que su mejor amigo se reía infantilmente. Y este era demasiado galán. –Supongo que es normal- Hermione asintió sonriendo, según sabia era en Séptimo año cuando Lily y James se habían hecho novios, aunque seguramente de años anteriores habían comenzado con todo ese rollito. –aunque estoy comenzando a pensar que puede ser por eso de los días prohibidos de las chicas-Hermione se sonrojo al escucharlo, ese no era un tema que hablara ella con hombres, ni con sus amigos lo hacia.

-puede ser-dijo Hermione mirando a otro lado, sin poder la sonrisa de James ante su reacción.

Silencio otra vez, y cuando por fin se iba a dignar a hablar un rostro conocido apareció por el comienzo del pasillo, negando y bufando. Se acerco hasta ellos y pudo ver de quien se trataba, colocándose de pie en seguida.

-Claro, con una chica- Dijo el joven

-por favor Remus, solo conversábamos-dijo levantándose también el moreno mientras miraba con burla a su amigo. Quien negó y termino por sonreírle también.

-Si tu lo dices- le dio la razón rodando los ojos. Hermione no tuvo para que preguntar como los había encontrado "el mapa" eso era obvio, fue entonces cuando reacciono y sintió como el color abandonaba su rostro. Los chicos le miraron extrañados y Lupin de una forma peculiar. Hermione hizo una seña con la mano y dijo

-yo ya me voy- A paso rápido comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos para salir de ahí. Si es que habían visto el mapa merodeador habían visto su apellido y lo que era peor, el le nombre de Malfoy.

Gruño mientras corría hacia la sala común de Slytherin, debía crear una forma para quitarle ese mapa a los merodeadores, no podía ser posible que esto estuviera pasando, aun peor. Si los descubrían seria el fin, seguramente hablarían con algún profesor y este con los otros. Hermione lleva de pavor se detuvo cuando una mano le tomo del brazo obligándola a detenerse. Volteo a ver de quien se trataba y no era otro que Malfoy. Quien al ver su rostro alzo una ceja y pregunto

-que ocurre-Hermione lo miro y negó, se soltó de su brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado, no quería hablar con él, no ahora que sentía como esto empeoraría.

El patio de colegio, que perfecto parecía ser ahora. En cuanto llego se sentó en el primer lugar escondido que encontró. No había necesitado mirar atrás para saber que Malfoy no la seguiría y extrañamente eso le dolió un poco. Pero era obvia la razón, era el único 'conocido' que tenia por estos lugares, si esa era la razón y nadie podría decir que no la era, porque definitivamente lo era.

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de la castaña al pensar aquel trabalenguas. Coloco su cabeza sobre sus rodillas apretando sus piernas con sus brazos de manera que nadie las separara. Una lagrima, dos lagrimas, tres lagrimas….y así continuo. No había tenido la oportunidad de desahogarse en todo ese tiempo y definitivamente este era el momento.

Lloraba por sus amigos, por lo que pudieron hacer juntos, por el modo tan entupido de llegar ahí, porque jamás entendería ese odio de los sangre limpia a los impuros y porque o se sentía a gusto con nada.

Y eso fue hasta que seco sus lágrimas con un pañuelo volador, que había llegado de la nada. "un momento, ¿pañuelo volador?" Hermione levanto el rostro y vio a Remus Lupin sentado junto a ella aun con la mano extendida. ¡Genial! Ahora venia a preguntar cosas.

-Y que me cuentas Granger-le pregunto de sopetón el castaño y ella se sintió morir.

-No me digas axial- le dijo secamente Hermione mientras se levantaba para salir de ahí.

-ese es tu apellido o no- ¿Lupin sarcástico? Eso jamás se lo hubiera creído y le miro con asco, como Malfoy lo haría.

-Ya no y eso no es tu problema-le critico

-Adoptada….- dijo el castaño como si fuera obvio y ella casi lo abrazo por tan buena idea

-si me criticaras por eso, mejor me voy- No dejo que agregara nada mas y salio de ahí.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**(1 semana después)**

Ahora entendía porque decían que Sirius era un mujeriego. En todos esos días le había seguido por lo menos sus 12 veces, de 7 días lo hacia doce veces. Y para peor aparecía con una flor, chocolate y hasta un gato. Era tan idéntico a Crookshanks que solo por eso lo había aceptado. Actuaba como los príncipes de los cuentos que le contaba su madre, era divertido, nunca había pensado tener que pasar por eso. Todo lo hacia bien, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus mejillas, todo era perfecto, y esos chocolates que le enviaba eran perfectos. No podía evitar de vez en cuando sonrojarse al pensar que estaba recordándolo.

Hasta su humor había cambiado, ahora se veía mas sonriente y radiante, lo divertido era que lo conocía de hace muy poco y ya hacia esas cosas. Con Malfoy poco conversaba, habían cruzado palabras en el desayuno la ultima vez, le había dicho que Dumbledore creía saber una forma ahora solo faltaba saber cual era.

Bajo a la sala común sonriendo de medio lado, podría acostumbrarse a esa mueca, unas chicas sentadas en los sillones junto a un par de muchachos la llamaron e invitaron a sentarse.

-¿fiesta?-pregunto Hermione en cuanto le dijeron y ellas rieron tontamente asintiendo.

-Exactamente Elizabeth-Dijo uno de los muchachos de nombre Marcus –Siempre vienen los de las mejores familias de Hogwarts y como son nuevos…claro que tu hermano también tendría que ir-termino diciendo y Hermione comprendió, no la invitaban por ser ella, sino por Draco. Se levanto y encogió de hombros

-si no tenemos nada mas importante hacer, quizás iremos- sin nada mas salio de ahí.

Y al salir se encontró con Malfoy quien la miro de arriba abajo y antes de que dijera cualquier cosa apareció Sirius.

-Elizabeth, te esperaba-Dijo y Hermione le sonrío. Pudo ver la mueca de su supuesto Hermano.

-Sirius ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto algo más cortes que otras veces

-cuñado- le dijo el moreno a Malfoy y Hermione río golpeándolo en el hombro. Y Draco le miro con asco.-era una broma- se excuso Sirius y ella sonrío.

-vamos a otro lado-le pidió tomándolo del brazo mientras se alejaba de su 'hermano'.

Solo había sido un vano intento de fastidiarlo, porque era seguro de que eso no le había molestado en lo absoluto, ya que ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta. Hermione suspiro mientras caminaba tomada del brazo de Sirius quien sonreía de vez en cuando alguna chica pasaba, Hermione intentaba no mirarlas ya que sentía que esas miradas no eran precisamente de amistad y simpatía.

Y fue una tarde como muchas, habían quedado para el día siguiente en la escalera de entrada. Pesadamente camino hacia el cuarto de los chicos, al de Malfoy para ser mas precisa, vio como unos cuantos le sonreían mientras subía "como si viniera por ellos" pensó irritada entrando en el cuarto de Draco.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste lo de la fiesta?- pregunto el rubio que venia saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura. Hermione volteo para no verlo encogiéndose de hombros.

-no pensé que querrías saberlo-dijo sin estar muy segura. ¿Por qué era tan exhibicionista?

-Bien, pues si quiero, debes vestirte que también debes ir. Esto te puede dar puntos extra en como te tratan-Dijo tomándola por el hombro para acercarla a la puerta y que se fuera-nos vemos.-no dijo nada más y cerro la puerta en sus narices.

**DaniiBlack**


End file.
